


Risk in time

by Hobbit_at_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluff, I'll add more tags the more chapters I add, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stiles doesn't deserve pain, Witches, Wolf Pack, but it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_at_heart/pseuds/Hobbit_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. Fear. Everywhere. Everything.<br/>Drip. Drop. Splish. Splash. Wind.<br/>That’s what she felt. What she heard. The sounds of water, trees blowing, leaves rustling. </p>
<p>How could things like this happen to someone who didn't deserve it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk in time

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this goes better than I hoped... 
> 
> I don't know how many times I'll update. I'm in the process of moving and getting ready for college. So I'll try to update as often as possible.

 

> Pain. Fear. Everywhere. Everything.
> 
> Drip. Drop. Splish. Splash. 
> 
> That’s what he felt. What he heard. The sounds of water outside the room. Slowly opening his eyes, he seen darkness, no sun, no stars. Just darkness. _Where am I?_ He thought, glancing around, trying to make his eyes used to the darkness, feeling his forehead and pulling his hand back, wetness on his fingertips.
> 
> Blood. Drip. Drop.
> 
> That’s the noise. Not water. Blood. There was blood dripping from somewhere. Someone was hurt.. Someone was dying. He sat up quickly, letting out a moan of pain as he held his head. Stiles pressed his hand harder on his forehead as he went to stand, using the wall. Once he was up, he felt a heavy pressure on his chest, groaning as he moved his hand down and froze. He wasn't a he no more. He. He was a she.
> 
> “What the fuck!?” Stiles shouted, voice strained and squeaking. Stiles covered her mouth quick and whimpered “What sick bastard..” Her voice trailed off when she saw the flash of red eyes across from her.
> 
> The eyes moved a little closer, a shuffling noise being heard as the figure moved closer to her. Stiles held her hands in front of her, gulping as he figure got in front of her “Stiles?” The voice whispered “Derek?” She felt relief wash over her body as she grabbed onto his arm tightly “I.. How did you get here? How did we get here?” She asked, trying to find out exactly where _here_ was.
> 
> Derek’s reply was only a growl deep in his throat before he pulled away and began a pacing of the room.
> 
> Stiles watched him, only catching glimpses of the red eyes, biting her lip with a small breath as she glanced to him “Derek.. How.. How many are here?” She asked “Cause I really don’t like blood and I’ve seen too many dead bodies for my poor innocent mind to handle!”  
>    
> Derek’s head snapped towards her “Stiles. Shut up.” He turned his head away from her “One.” He said after a moment “One body.” Stiles rubbed her forehead, nodding as she moved to sit back down against the wall “Any way out?” She asked.
> 
> Stiles watched as Derek walked towards her “Here.” Stiles lifted her hands, taking the article of clothing. After a few seconds of feeling, she realizes it’s Derek shirt “T-Thank you.” She pulled the shirt over her, feeling a little bit better, her body not being exposed.
> 
> “There’s a metal door that’s covered by mountain ash.. I can’t break it.” Derek spoke, rubbing his face as he growled. Stiles nodded as she closed her eyes, smiling a little at the amount of words Derek said to her for once. “I don’t know what you want me to do..” She whispered, moving to her knees and watched the dark shadow of Derek’s body “I can’t.. I haven’t been keeping up on lessons with Deaton.” She frowned.
> 
> As she spoke, the door clicked, flying open and sending Derek backwards before he went to lunge “WAIT!” The voice at the door shouted   
>  “D-Dad?” Stiles let out a breath, moving forward “Dad.. Oh thank god!” She gasped out, closing her eyes before she passed out.
> 
> Drip. 
> 
> Drop. 
> 
> Darkness. 
> 
> Pain. 
> 
>  


End file.
